comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshi Troy (Earth-5875)
Yoshi Troy was an inmate at the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit, on the penal colony Fiorina 161. He participated in the Massacre of Fiorina 161 against the lone xenomorph they named the Dragon, in August 2552. Biography Early life A former successful engineer, Yoshi Troy was shaping a brillant career for himself. However, after discovering his wife was cheating him with his boss, he tortured, killed, and mutilated the two. Discovered by the police, he was sentenced to serve twenty-five Earth years incarcerated at the penal colony Fiorina 161. Life on prison Duo to his engineering expertise, Yoshi became a source of aid for his fellow inmates and even the limited staff of the, who called him to fix mechanical and electrical equipments that malfunctioned thanks to rats, scrubs and motor problems. After Ellen Ripley crash-landed on Fiorina 161 aboard a Type 337 EEV on August 9th, 2552, Troy was working at the prison's furnace during the funeral held for Rebecca "Newt" Jorden and Corporal Dwayne Hicks. After the remains of Thomas Murphy jammed the facility's ventilation fam, Troy was called to repair the mechanism's damage. Massacre of Fiorina 161 .]] Troy was able to survive the catasthropical quinitricetyline explosion which killed most of his fellow inmates in an attempt to kill the lone xenomorph Walter Golic named "the Dragon". When the survivors elected to kill the Dragon in the lead works of the facility, Troy repaired the controls of the piston that would take the xenomorph into the mold. Alongside Ripley, Leonard Dillon, and Eric Buggy, he stood at guard of the piston. Before they started with their plan, the inmates at the foundry discovered that many doors were failing to close, and before York could check it, the Dragon appeared and ambushed a prisoner, killing him, and forcing the others to start the chase early on. The situation culminated into most prisoners either becoming lost within the foundry's maze or being killed by the alien. After hearing their screams, Dillon asked Troy to chase the creature through the maze of the foundry, to which he agreed. He also heard the screams of David Postlethwaite, but failed to encounter him or the Dragon. He then decided to walk carefully and slowly instead of running. He then rounded in a corner, but just as he turned his head, he was prevented from seeing the Dragon. When he turned his head back he found himself face to face with the Dragon. Screaming in terror, he was killed by the towering xenomorph, and his screams were heard by Ripley and Eric. Personality Yoshi Troy was very reserved and rarely ever spoke, which made him barely noticed by his fellow inmates at the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit. Beneath his exterior, he was a cruel and sadistic individual, who was perfectly willing and fine with torturing and murdering his own wife and her lover, his own boss, which was a crime he premeditated, revealing his psychopathy. A skilled former engineer, his expertise was invaluable to the efforts of the survivors during the Massacre of Fiorina 161. He fought bravely until the end, and even risked his own life to search for the other prisoners. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Killed by Dragon (Earth-5875) Category:Criminals of Earth-5875 Category:Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit inmates (Earth-5875) Category:Engineers of Earth-5875 Category:Brown Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Engineers Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Murderers Category:Created by Draft227